


YANDERE X READER

by lovely_luna06



Category: Original Work
Genre: Angst, F/F, F/M, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-28
Updated: 2021-01-28
Packaged: 2021-03-15 00:35:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,426
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29055258
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovely_luna06/pseuds/lovely_luna06
Summary: Two people were destined by fate to cross paths.. and when they did, one of them was plunged into a deep love. As time went on, this deep love developed into something much more. This admirer would grow to do anything for his love... so much as even going to the lengths of getting rid of anybody he saw as an enemy and obstacle.
Relationships: Original Female Character/Original Female Character, Original Male Character/Reader, yandere/reader
Kudos: 3





	YANDERE X READER

"Time for school, sweetheart! Don't wanna be late, now do we?" A sweet, but firm voice spoke outside the door. That was Y/N's mother, M/N. She always made sure to wake her daughter up for school so she was technically like her own personal alarm. Y/N groaned as she rolled over and her face scrunched up in discomfort. She didn't want to leave the warmth of her plush and comfortable bed just yet.. 

"Don't make me come in there and drag you out of bed young lady. Chop chop, now." The sound of feet shuffling against the floor outside the door was enough for Y/N to sigh in relief. All her hopes and dreams of sleeping in late were soon crushed when her mother returned and entered the room. The older woman walked over to the bed and whipped the covers off to the side off of her daughter like they were nothing and stood there. "I'm going to give you a count of 10 for you to get out of this bed. Or else I'll drag you out myself," M/N spoke sternly while looking right into Y/N's groggy opened eyes, waiting for her to react or respond some type of way.

The teen ended up groaning and finally pushing herself up into an upright position in the bed. "There you go, there's progress. I can't stay by your side to help you get ready, I have to serve breakfast and drop you and your sister off at school." Y/N nodded slowly, "...Alright mom, go do that please. I can handle myself," the girl let out quite a loud yawn and raised a hand to scratch her H/C mess of a nest that was called hair. M/N turned and exited the room to make sure S/N was getting ready too before heading back to the dining room to fix plates of food. Y/N got up out of bed and trudged towards her closet.

The closet wasn't too big in size, nor was it too small enough to be cramped in. The girl flicked the light switch on and brushed her hand along the many shirts and choices of bottoms hung up. "Hm, guess I'll go with a F/C shirt and some mom jeans," Y/N mumbled to herself and let out a rather loud yawn as she pulled out a shirt and jeans off the rack. She exited the closet and placed the articles of clothing down on the surface of her bed. Afterwards, her legs guided her out the bedroom and into the hallway to go to the bathroom. The girl lifted her S/C toned hand and twisted the handle to open the door. Upon entering the room, Y/N flicked the light switch to turn on the light so she could see inside the bathroom. 

It didn't take too long for her to finish washing her face, brushing her teeth, and fixing her hair. The teen exited the room after she flicked the light switch off and returned to her bedroom to get dressed for the day. "Y/N! Come on, we're gonna be late for school," the sound of her sister's voice called from down the hall. It sounded more like a whine, desperate to be heard and obeyed. Y/N rolled her eyes nonchalantly as she moved to grab her backpack and phone before turning off her light and leaving. "I'm coming!" The smell of something sweet drifted from downstairs through the air, most likely coming from the kitchen. The sound of Y/N's stomach rumbling easily persuaded the teen to descend down the steps and make her way to the kitchen.

"Nice to see you're finally up and ready," M/N spoke as her eyes lit up with joy and a smirk spread across her face. Her daughter rolled her eyes as she took a seat at the island counter in the kitchen alongside her twin, S/N. "Yeah, I almost thought I wouldn't have been able to get up," Y/N played around, sticking out her tongue at S/N, whose face crinkled up into disgust and annoyance. "Stop it, Y/N/N! That's weird," the H/C haired girl whined, covering her mouth since she had chewed up pancakes in it. M/N sat down and scooted a plate of pancakes drizzle with syrup over to her. She started eating from her own plate of pancakes. As soon as Y/N finished her pancakes, she rose from her seat to go wash her plate off and get the stickiness of the syrup off her hands. "Thanks for the pancakes mom! I'm gonna go start the car, hurry up Y/N!" S/N spoke with urgency, clearly not wanting to be late to school. 

Once her hands were dry, the H/C haired teen hugged her mother and pecked her on the cheek. "Bye mom, see you at school later on," she waved while smiling and made quick strides over to the door. Y/N exited the house and shut the door behind her, then hurried over to get into her sister's car. "Finally, get your seatbelt on." S/N said and put the car into reverse to back out of the driveway. There was a slight bump, but that was from a weirdly raised portion of the driveway. Off they went down the road in the vehicle, soon disappearing around the corner as they headed for their destination: school. 

The ride took about 15 minutes, which wasn't that bad. Obviously S/N was just exaggerating that they were going to be late and now they had plenty time to spare before classes. Y/N entered the school building and ran over to her best friend's locker. "Oh hey Y/N/N! Guess we're early this morning, huh?" A warm voice rang, belonging to a tall guy. He had the most gorgeous dyed red hair in the world and an ocean for eyes. The cutest part about him was the beauty mark on the left side of his chin. "Morning Jojo! Looking good, as always," Y/N complimented in a teasing manner as she knew it made him get flustered easy. "T-Thanks Y/N.." His face slightly turned red and he shut his locker door. Then he cleared his throat and his gaze averted as he recollected himself slowly. 

"You know I'm just playing with you, Joseph. But I think you're still good looking, no wonder most girls fawn over you!" "Most girls as in me, of course," a new voice chirped. Y/N mentally facepalmed herself and she rolled her eyes, turning to face the owner of this voice. "Bianca.. What do you want?" The teen spat at the other girl. The blonde teen narrowed her eyes at Y/N and sighed. "I came to borrow Joseph for something, I hope you don't mind," Bianca stated her reason for coming over to the two. Hearing this caused the red haired male to immediately shake his head, obviously not wanting to go with the blonde. "Sorry, but I promised to help Y/N study for a test before class started," Joseph lied and placed a gentle hand on his friend's shoulder.

Bianca's green eyes lit up with envy at how Joseph's hand was planted on Y/N's shoulder, with how they smiled and looked at each other. She wanted him to do all the same things he does with Y/N to herself. After lingering around them a little longer in silence, the teen strutted off down the hall with her hair slightly swaying from side to side. "Jeez, what is up with that girl... She's been like this ever since freshman year," Joseph spoke with a hint of annoyance in his voice. He started walking in another direction to get to his first class which he also had with Y/N. They were pretty much in every class together except for third and fifth period. "Mhm.. Haven't you talked to her yet?" In response to the question, Joseph shook his head no and shoved his hands into his pockets. "Eh, maybe someday you will. You might want to make it soon because of how much she follows us around just to be with you." "Yeah, I know. I'll try talking to her at lunch." With that, the two ended their short conversation and entered their first class. They took a seat in the back and watched as more students filled in the seats in the room.


End file.
